The Death of Mary Finster/Dialogues
Alice Marcos: '''Hello, . Welcome to Bridgeport Police Department, also known as BDPD. We're glad to have you on our team. I already have a case for you, you'll work with Gary Hayes. He's an experienced cop, might look really strict, but is not at all. '''Gary: Hey. So, you're the new recruit, huh? I've read your files, you have interesting things in there... Finally, a partner that's good enough. Now, the case is waiting so let's go! Chapter 1: Investigate Victim's Backyard Gary: Look at this woman, she got stabbed in the head, plus it kinda looks like somebody tried to strangle her. Better pack her up for Autopsy. I've read that her name is Mary Finster, just a simple, award winning gardener. You found a Torn Card, let's piece it together. Anna Finster: '''Please let me see her! Is she okay? '''Gary: She's dead. Please sit down, we'll talk to you very soon. Examine Torn Card Gary: Hmmm... This card has some kind of address on it. Let's send it to the lab for our Tech Analyst. Ask Anna what she saw Gary: Are you Mary Finster's daughter? Anna: Yes, my name is Anna. Gary: Did you see anything? Anna: I saw a person attacking my mother, but I couldn't make out a thing about them, except... Gary: Aww..We didn't get any inf--except what? Anna: I remember that the person had Black hair and that she was Female. Gary: Wow, thanks for the information, Anna. Autopsy Victim's Body Adrian: Nice to meet you, ! My name is Adrian Perez, welcome to the morgue. Gary: So, any leads on the victim? Adrian: As you most probably seen, the victim was stabbed in the head, but that happened after the murder, most probably, the killer wanted to make sure that the victim would be 100% dead. There was nothing on the knife, because it was cleaned. But, the killer hugged the victim before killing her, and that's when they left dog hairs! Also, keep an eye out for a blunt object, something like an award, cause the victim was hit by something like that. Gary: We know that Mary didn't have dogs, so the killer must have contact with dogs! Thanks, Adrian. Analyze Address Card Carter: Welcome to the Tech Lab! My name is Carter Love, and I'm sure we'll be an awesome team! Now, I took a look at the Address Card, and it leads to a mansion in the more expensive part of Lake Shore. It's somehow connected to your victim, most probably friends or other people living there, I sent you the coordinates. Good Luck! Investigate Dallas' Mansion Gary: Woah, nice mansion. I've seen better ones in my life, but can't say this one's bad. You found a Family Picture? I recognize this dude, his name is John Dallas! And this is our victim, but who's the woman in the middle? She looks a lot like our victim. Let's compare her face to the database to find the match. John Dallas: '''Can I help you with something? '''Gary: Yes, just wait a second, while we check some clues. Talk to John Dallas about the address card Gary: We found this card near Mary Finster's dead body. Were you connected to her? John: Mary's dead? We were friends. Close friends. One day, I thought I'll invite her to my house, so I gave her the address. Gary: Were you romantic interests? John: What kind of question is that? I have a wife, why should I have other love interests? Examine Family Picture Gary: So, the woman in the picture is a certain Lora Dallas. Is there a Lora Dallas in this house? Lora Dallas: Yes, that's me. What do you want? Gary: We have a few questions for you, ma'am. Ask Lora about her relationship with the victim Gary: We wanted to talk about Mary Finster. She was found dead today. Lora: Pardon? Mary's dead? Gary: And, seeing this picture, you two were friends. Lora: Not just any friends...We were sisters. Gary: Thank god, I thought you were something else. Lora: Um, what? Anyway, lately I haven't been in contact with her, she rarely accepted my calls, and if accepted, then for less than 5 minutes. Go to Next Chapter Gary: '''I must say, you're a nice partner. Someone who understands my position. '''Alice: Guys, there's a woman wanting to see you, she says that she recently saw your victim! Gary: Say What????? Chapter 2: Alice: There's a woman wanting to see you, she says that she recently saw your victim! Gary: How recently? Alice: An hour ago. Gary: This woman must be nuts, let's talk to her. Talk to Eloise about her neighbor Eloise Marlin: I saw her just an hour ago, I'm telling the truth! Gary: She was dead at that time for sure. I suppose you were her neighbor. Eloise: Yes. We used to talk often at the Lake Shore Park. Gary: Did she have any enemies? Eloise: I don't think so, she was a very good person, always helping others... Now, excuse me. I have to go buy some food for my dog. After Talking: Gary: Hm... she mentioned spending time with the victim at the Lake Shore Park, let's go there, then. Investigate Lake Shore Park Gary: So, what did you find? A smartphone? Darn, it's locked, we have to unlock it. And you also found a torn letter. Let's see what it says once you piece it back up. Examine Smartphone Gary: Nice job unlocking that Smartphone! Now let's send it to Carter for Analysis. Analyze Unlocked Smartphone Carter: I had a look at the smartphone you sent me. Turns out this phone belongs to Anna. She recently had some text messages proving, that her mother hated her boyfriend and wanted to break them up. Gary: Really? Carter: Anna was so angry, she even sent messages like "If you won't step out of the way, I'll get you out of the way". Looks like murder to me. Gary: Yeah, this definetly is suspicious. Let's see what Anna has to say about this, and also let's talk to Anna's boyfriend. Ask Anna about her message Gary: We've seen your messages, Anna, so why don't you save us time and confess that you killed your mother? Anna: I didn't! I admit I was angry at my mother for not supporting my choice to date Emanuel, but I didn't kill her! Gary: Yeah, yeah. Your messages looked pretty rude, like "I'll get you out of the way". Anna: I told you, I was angry so much I wanted to stop her, but I didn't kill her I swear! I would give you anything to prove that to you. Gary: Sorry, but we don't take bribes. And you better be telling the truth, unless you want to live in prison. Ask Emanuel about his relationship with the victim's daughter Emanuel: Yo, officers! What's up? Gary: Here's what's up, we want to know what's your relationship with Anna Finster. Emanuel: She died? Gary: Her mother, Mary Finster died, and we know, she didn't like you. Emanuel: Really? She was really welcoming when I visited her house last week. She showed me Anna's Yorkshire Terrier, I was really surprised, cause I have one too! Gary: Fascinating....Anything else? Emanuel: I wish I could be of help, but I don't know who could've harmed the woman. Examine Torn Letter Gary: You pieced the letter back together real quick. It says "Stop hitting on my husband, sister, or you'll feel pain." and it's signed L.D. Of course! It means Lora Dallas! Which means Lora's got some explaining to do.Ask Lora about the letter Gary: Hello again, Lora. We found this letter in Lake Shore Park. Care to explain it for us? Lora: Well, I thought that Mary was hitting on John, I mean she even told me to shut up, when I told her to not go too far. Gary: And maybe it was enough for murder? Lora: What? I'm her sister! If I would kill for every time somebody talked with my husband, I would be in prison a long time ago. Now excuse me, I need to get my and John's dog ready for the Dog Pageant. Go to Next Chapter Gary: '''Time for a recap. Anna was angry at her mother for hating her boyfriend, while Emanuel says that she was nice to him, something seems odd... And that neighbor, Eloise, is very strange. While Lora was angry because the victim was "Hitting on her boyfriend"... '''Anna: , you have to help me? Gary: What is it, Anna? Anna: My mother's killer wants to kill me now! Chapter 3: Anna: '''My mother's killer wants to kill me now! '''Gary: How do you know that? Anna: They sent me a letter, I threw it away in the Garden. Gary: Okay, and we should also pop by the Park, see if there are any clues. Investigate Victim's Pool Gary: This must be the letter. It has a weird powdery substance on it. Let's collect a sample. Examine Anna's Threat Letter Gary: '''Now that you collected some of this powder, let's send it to the lab. ''Analyze Blue Powder'' '''Melia: '''I finally got to meet you, ! Hi! Welcome to Forensics Lab, my name's Melia Hayes. '''Gary: Hi, Melia. Melia: Oh, didn't see you there...brother. Wait, you haven't told that we're siblings? Wow... Gary: What did you find when looking at the powder? Melia: '''Changing the topic, huh? Anyway, the powder wasn't always a powder. It was a shiny, bright blue part of jewellery, before being crushed into powder, most probably by your victim. '''Gary: What is it? Melia: It's turquoise. Your victim wasn't wearing any, so that belongs to your killer. Investigate Park Benches Gary: A torn flyer? Well, if you want to piece it back together, then let's do it. Examine Torn Flyer Gary: '''Look, we know the guy on it, it's Emanuel! Something was written here, but it's faded, let's get our dusting kits out. ''Examine Emanuel's Flyer'' '''Gary: '''Well, what does it say? "Leave my daughter before I make you do it". And it's signed by the victim! Hm... Let's see what Emanuel has to say about this. ''Talk to Emanuel about the message he got'' '''Gary: Emanuel, we found this flyer. You said Anna's mother was nice to you.... Emanuel: She was, until one day she started mocking me, and telling me to go away from her daughter. At least now that she's dead, I'll be with Anna forever. Gary: '''You better not be the killer, or next time we'll meet in prison. '''Office Alice: So, do you know the killer's identity? Gary: No, not yet, we were just about to go to Dallas Mansion for some more clues. Investigate Lounge Gary: You found a Bloody Award? Adrian said that our victim was hit with a trophy of some sort. Let's take a sample of that blood. Examine Bloody Award Gary: '''Great! You got a sample of that blood, let's rush it to Melia ASAP. ''Analyze Blood'' '''Melia: I've checked out the sample you sent me. At first I was confused, but then I realized that there were 2 different Blood Types in this sample. One of them was O+, which I confirmed after checking with Adrian, it was your victim's. The other one was A+, and there's absolutely NO doubt that it belongs to your killer, considering I found tiny bits of turquoise in the blood. Gary: Great! Thanks, Melia. Before The Arrest: Gary: '''You're ready to arrest your first killer in Bridgeport? Let's do it. ''Arrest The Killer:'' '''Gary: '''Lora Dallas, you're under arrest for the murder of Mary Finster. '''Lora: '''Are you insane? Why would I kill my sister? '''Gary: '''Yeah, why would you give her a hug, hit her with a trophy and then strangle and stab her? '''Lora: '''I still don't know what you're talking about. '''Gary: Really? You left dog hairs on Mary's clothes when you hugged her, and our victim's daughter saw you. Lora: But she couldn't identify me. Gary: Oh, look, you just admitted! Lora: I guess there's no point to hide. I killed my sister, but I knew that she will get my husband. Those were her intentions. Gary: Are you sure about that? Lora: '''I SAW HER FLIRTING WITH MY HUSBAND! '''Gary: You're a selfish woman. You're under arrest. Court Judge Alicia Jones: Lora Dallas, you're on trial for the murder of Mary Finster. How do you plead? Lora: '''Guilty. But she deserved it '''Judge Alicia Jones: '''I'm sentencing you to 25 years in prison. Take her away. Chaos All Around (1/5) '''Alice Marcos: '''You did a wonderful job on your first case here, congratulations! That's not why I asked you to come here, though. Lora Dallas asked to have a word with you, she says it's urgent and that Lake SHore's fate depends on it. '''Gary: When it's put like that, then we can't ignore it. Let's check what she wants. Melia: '''The victim's neighbor came, she wants to talk to you. '''Alice Marcos: '''You've got some work. You can either check up on Lora with Gary, or Eloise with Melia. ''Listen to what Lora has to say'' '''Lora: '''Thank you for coming. Well, I was researching my husband's papers and there was a name that kept popping up. '''Gary: '''Can't your husband deal with business problems himself? '''Lora: '''You don't understand. The so called "Chaos Crew" wants to disturb the peace of Lake Shore and literally make chaos. They even have plans of destruction! '''Gary: '''It sounds serious, is there anything else you know? '''Lora: '''No, that was the last thing I saw before being arrested. Can you check it out? I left the papers in the Lounge. '''Gary: '''If what you're saying is really true, then it's worth checking out. Let's go. '''Lora: '''Wait, before you leave, here, have these clothes as a sign of my appreciation. ''Investigate Lounge'' '''Gary: '''I'm guessing these papers are proof that "Chaos Crew" exists. Let's send it to Carter. ''Analyze Documents'' '''Carter: '''This was really boring. Most of the stuff are just basic documents. But, I did find these documents which Lora mentioned, but there were more than that. Some of the documents were To-Do lists, like "Contact the informant". This catched my attention. '''Gary: '''Do you think it's Chaos Crew informant? '''Carter: '''No doubts, but I don't know who the informant is. The part with the name was torn off. '''Gary: '''Let's ask John about this. ''Ask John Dallas about "the informant"'' '''Gary: '''Hello again, Mr. Dallas. We came to ask you about this note which says "Contact the informant." We have reasons to believe that you're in a criminal organization. '''John: '''Me? In a criminal organization? You must be kidding me. Plus, Lake Shore is a totally peaceful place. Oh and I have an informant, who informs me of meetings and stuff, cause you know, I'm a busy man. Now, if you excuse me, I have some meetings to attend. Well, here's some money for the police fund. _____________________________________________________________________________________ '''Gary: '''I'm guessing we hit a dead end. We'll have to wait for some clues to pop up. _____________________________________________________________________________________ ''Listen to Eloise Marlin'' '''Melia: '''Hello, Mrs. Marlin, I'm Melia Hayes, the Forensics Specialist. What did you want to tell us? '''Eloise: I saw a person, who dropped something in my neighbor's backyard, while running away. Melia: '''How did the person look? '''Eloise: I couldn't see, they were wearing all black. Melia: '''We'll check out the backyard. '''Eloise: '''Before you go, I'd like to give you some of my food, it will give you energy for your investigation. ''Investigate Victim's Backyard'' '''Melia: '''There's a piece of paper. Something was written on it, but it's faded. Let's uncover the text. ''Examine Paper'' '''Melia: '''It looks like it's torn off of a note. It says "Amanda Anderson". Let's bring this back to the Station. _____________________________________________________________________________________ '''Gary: '''We found out that there's an organization, called "Chaos Crew" which wants to, literally, cause chaos and maybe even destroy Lake Shore. We found a note in John Dallas' files, which had a lot to do about Chaos Crew, which said "Contact the informant", but we don't know who's the informant or where they are, since the name was torn off. '''Melia: '''Guys, me and found some torn note, and I overheard what you just said. Maybe it's the other half of your note? '''Gary: '''Yes, it's a match! Let's see what it says. "Contact Amanda Anderson, the informant" '''Alice Marcos: Amanda Anderson, as in the famous model? If she's really connected to the Chaos Crew as their informant, we could get a lot of valuable information from her. Go to her mansion, and make her talk.